coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9563 (17th September 2018)
Plot Sally fills the Battersby sisters in on Imran's pros and cons list and his gripes about them before walking off, pleased that she's got one over on Duncan's solicitor. Peter tells Vicky Jefferies that Tyler is getting his mates to torment Simon and demands she take action. Vicky refuses to think ill of her son. Ken starts writing short fiction. Tracy "bonds" with Hannah by telling her that she also had an abusive ex - until she killed him. Hannah realises she's being threatened. Robert visits his cousin. Adam introduces Cormac to Michelle and asks if she'll take him on at the bistro. Michelle hires him to do some washing up when he turns out to be an old school-friend of Ryan's. Toyah and Leanne both go out with Imran and make out that they're willing to share him. Their keenness confuses and terrifies him. Ryan discovers that Cormac is still dealing drugs. The Rovers pub quiz takes place. Evelyn takes over Ken and Daniel's team, installing herself as captain. Vicky sees an advert for Underworld in The Kabin window and applies. Carla takes her on in packing. Peter is livid when he finds out and tells Carla that either Vicky goes or he and his money does. Sally discovers from Imran's list that her ex-colleague Judith Fisher is acting as a witness against her. Liz is annoyed when Eileen tells Johnny Hannah's identity. At the end of the quiz, the McDonalds are last with three out of thirty and Ken's team is tied with Roy, Brian, Cathy and Geoff's. Ken is annoyed when Evelyn answers the tiebreaker on PG Wodehouse's full name incorrectly before he has a chance to say the right answer, handing victory to Roy's team. Leanne and Toyah make Imran think they're going to have a threesome before leaving him to pay the huge bill they've run up. Sally delights in telling Imran that she set him up. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Cormac Truman - Joe Mallalieu Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally tells Leanne and Toyah what Imran has been up to, so they decide to teach him a lesson; Peter is furious when Carla gives Tyler's mum Vicky a job at the factory; and Evelyn causes problems during the Rovers quiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,396,590 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes